A Dark Life
by Deymor
Summary: Bella vit dans le noir depuis sa maladie. Alors que tout s'enchaîne contre elle, elle fait la connaissance de son nouveau colocataire. Mais si elle pouvait s'épargner un regard de pitié en plus pour une fois?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous :D Voila, je viens publier ici ma première fanfiction :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Info :** Ma fiction a comme thème principale la cécité, mais toutes les infos que j'ai pu avoir, je les ai d'internet. J'ai essayé de me renseigner au maximum pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi, mais si quoi que ce soit vous gêne, dites le moi j'arrangerais ce que je peux ^^

**Résumé :** Bella vit dans le noir depuis sa maladie. Alors que tout s'enchaine contre elle, elle fait la connaissance de son nouveau colocataire. Mais si elle pouvait s'épargner un regard de pitié en plus pour une fois ?

Rated M pour lemon à venir :p

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Avez vous déjà pensé que l'univers en avait contre vous ? Personnellement je veux dire ? Parce que moi oui. J'ai du être une sacré salope dans une de mes vies antérieures -même si je ne crois pas aux vie antérieures- pour être récompensée de la sorte. Sérieusement. Et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase comme on dit.

La dernière chose en date : l'ouverture sanglante de mon tibia contre un meuble de mon appartement. Et cette odeur en plus de la douleur que cela provoque était en train de me donner la nausée. Heureusement, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas, je suis en ce moment assise sur mon tapis à poils longs, et blancs. D'une main je me tiens fermement le mollet coupable de mon malheur du moment, priant pour qu'une tache rouge ne se soit pas déjà formée en dessous de moi. Au pire, ça ressemblerait à de l'art. Ou a un meurtre. Mon autre bras était enroulé autour de mes deux genoux rapprochés contre ma poitrine, ma joue droite reposant sur ces derniers. Et je pleurais. A chaudes larmes. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus.

Et en attendant que mon idiot de frère ne rentre pour que je lui passe un savon, je pestais contre moi même, ma vie misérable et ce que j'avais fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une vie si misérable. Mais il ne passa pas la porte ce soir la, non. Alors que je suis toujours dans la même position, assise dans le noir cette fois ci, ce ne sont pas des pas d'éléphant qui franchissent la pas de la porte, ce sont des pas discrets, doux et l'auteur doit avoir une carrure deux fois plus petite que celle d'Emmett. L'odeur qui s'engouffra dans l'appartement en même temps que l'homme m'était inconnue également. Je retins soudain mon souffle dans un ultime acte de survie inconscient, priant pour que le cambrioleur, ou qui que ce soit fasse l'impasse par le salon. Mais les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et je savais désormais que la lumière était allumée, surtout lorsque l'inconnu poussa un cri digne d'une fillette de 5 ans.

- Oh putain de merde ! Mais t'es qui toi ?

Mes larmes étaient sèches depuis un moment, mais je n'avais pas parlé depuis que j'étais rentrée chez moi, alors même moi je fus surprise par le ton rauque de ma voix.

- Et toi t'es qui ?

- Heu je suis Edward, j'habite ici...

- Et depuis quand ? Parce que aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui habite ici. Et le seul homme à habiter ici avec moi est du genre balèze !

- Oh tu dois être Bella alors.

- Qu'est ce que...

- C'est ton frère qui m'a dit que je pouvais passer quelques temps ici.

Et c'est la qu'il m'expliqua que mon frère a été assez gentil pour laisser sa chambre a « Edward qui vient d'arriver à New York et qui n'a aucun endroit ou se poser, ni aucune connaissance » pendant qu'il irait dormir chez Rose, sa petite copine.

- Et vu que tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi, est ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu ?

- Tu as pas vu le mot que j'ai laissé sur le bar ? Je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt et j'ai déjà posé quelques affaire, et pour pas t'effrayer complètement, j'ai laissé un post-it dans la cuisine.

- Un post-it ?

Je lâchais un léger rire tellement c'était ironique.

- Heu... Oui. Bon écoute je suis désolé si je t'ai surpris, mais est ce que tu permets que j'ausculte au moins ta jambe pour me faire pardonner ?

- Ma jambe ?

- Oui tu as l'air de t'être blessée.

- Ah, oui je crois que je me suis pris la table basse en rentrant.

- Ça va, c'est juste superficiel. Je reviens je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter.

Il revient 2 minutes plus tard, et me nettoya rapidement ma blessure. Ses mains étaient douces et habiles et je ne ressenti qu'une petite brûlure. Je n'ai même pas crié.

- Voila, me dit-il en tapotant mon tibia. Tu compte prendre ma main ou je dois venir chercher la tienne ?

Emmett n'a pas du lui dire grand chose sur moi.

- Ça va aller, répondis-je en me poussant du sol toute seule, comme une grande.

Je filais vers ma chambre, aussi bien que je le pouvais. Pendant ma catatonie dans le noir j'avais repéré l'angle du tapis le plus proche du canapé, je devais donc être à 3 pas en avant et 2 à gauche de la porte de ma chambre. Je m'engouffrais dedans et refermais la porte pour m'y appuyer et me laisser glisser au sol. J'attrapais mon portable dans la poche de ma veste et appelais mon frère*. Je tombais sur sa messagerie après qu'il ai sonné dans le vide.

- Emmett, espèce d'ours sans cervelle, tu as plutôt intérêt à ma rappeler dans la minute si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge.

Je posais mon téléphone à ma droite, et me remis à pleurer en repensant à mon entretien d'embauche d'aujourd'hui. Juste avant de me ratatiner dans mon propre appartement, je sortais d'un entretien pour un simple poste de caissière. Et même la j'ai eu droit à un « on vous rappellera ». J'ai pourtant un diplôme d'université !

Mais vous vous dites sûrement que tout ça ce n'est rien, que je ne dois pas maudire tous les dieux pour ce qui m'arrive. Qu'est ce que c'est que dans une vie que d'être au chômage et de s'être « superficiellement » blessé sa jambe en trébuchant ? Oui je vous l'accorde ce n'est franchement pas grand chose. Mais ça c'est si on n'ajoute pas mon malheur quotidien, une vie dans le noir.

Moi Bella Swan, 23 ans et en pleine forme, après être allé à l'hôpital pour une simple migraine, j'en suis ressortie aveugle.

* * *

><p>*Voir chapitre 3 pour plus d'explications:)<p>

* * *

><p>Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Il est plutôt cours, mais je dois placer l'histoire, et je me vois pas rabâcher pendant des heures :p<p>

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais vu que l'histoire s'étoffe un peu, je vais mettre de plus en plus de temps. Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous aimez, je vous met la suite très bientôt :D

**XoXo Deymor**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis agréablement surprise de l'accueil qu'à eu ma fiction ! J'espère simplement que la suite ne vous décevra pas :/ Ce chapitre est encore un peu court, mais je suis toujours dans l'optique de placer l'histoire ^^'

Merci à toutes les mises en alerte et favoris, ainsi qu'aux reviews ! Pour les non inscrites : twilight33, Fan de twa, feelixis, popo, merci à vous et pour votre soutien, voici la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Bella vit dans le noir depuis sa maladie. Alors que tout s'enchaine contre elle, elle fait la connaissance de son nouveau colocataire. Mais si elle pouvait s'épargner un regard de pitié en plus pour une fois ?

Rated M pour lemon à venir :p

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

2 heures. C'est le temps qu'il a fallut à Emmett pour qu'il me rappelle. Je vais l'égorger, couper sa tête puis la tremper dans une marmite d'acide. Bon peut être pas, mais si Rose apprends qu'il m'a abandonné, elle, elle le fera sans doute.

Et 20 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallut pour le calmer alors que je lui criais dessus pour avoir osé fait entrer un inconnu dans notre appartement sans me prévenir.

- Tu le connais depuis quoi 5 minutes et tu le laisse s'installer ici ? Et si c'est un psychopathe ? Et si c'est le fameux tueur de prostituée dont les journaux n'arrêtent pas de parler en ce moment ?

- Bella, premièrement ce n'est pas un psychopathe, et tu n'est pas une prostituée à ce que je sache, secundo je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps, on s'est juste perdus de vu et on s'est croisé par hasard au garage quand j'allais déposer Rose ce matin. Sa voiture était en panne et il m'a raconté que plein de merdes lui étaient retombées dessus dernièrement alors j'ai pensé que ça l'aiderai.

- Et moi tu sais ce qui m'aiderais ? Que tu ne me balance pas le premier mec sorti de nulle part comme excuse pour aller t'installer avec ta copine ! Il a amené des trucs ici ok ? Des trucs ! Ça me semble plus qu'un simple petit dépannage ça non ?

- Ouai bon d'accord peut être que je lui ai dit de faire comme chez lui, mais Bell's apprends à le connaître et après tu le fous dehors si tu veux ok ?

- Tu lui as dis quoi au juste sur moi ?

- Le plus important.

- On dirait pas il a pas agit comme tel à ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Quoi il t'a touché ?

- Hein ?

- Hein hein ?

- Bon je répète, tu lui as dis quoi sur moi ?

- De pas toucher à ma sœur, sinon je lui casse les dents, puis chaque membre sans exception.

- Et c'est tout ?

- On a pas pris le thé Bella, il fallait que je parte bosser...

- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je vais raccrocher, et je suis gentille de te prévenir parce que je pourrais te raccrocher au nez, mais non, j'ai un cœur moi. Mais tu aurais au moins pu lui dire de ne rien déplacer dans l'appart pour ma propre survie.

- Je suis désolée ma belle, tu me pardonne ?

- Bien sur nounours, mais attends une semaine avant de m'approcher, je mors.

Cette fois ci je raccrochais. Même si j'étais en colère, je souris malgré moi. Mon frère et sa façon d'agir étaient pourtant légendaires, mais à chaque fois ça me retombais dessus et je me demandais pourquoi. Pourtant il agit juste comme il pense que c'est bon, il a un cœur gros comme... Comme lui en fait.

Je soufflais un coup et décidais de me relever. Je réalisais soudain que j'avais peut être agis un peu brutalement avec Edward alors que rien n'était de sa faute. En même temps, Emmett ne l'avais pas mis au courant pour ma cécité, et il avait même laissé un mot, inutile toutefois. Mais la je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir la force de l'affronter. A chaque fois que je rencontrais une nouvelle personne, je savais comment ça se finissait.

Non, je ne vois rien, ouai c'est super sympa, c'est comme quand tu dors et les connards ne m'éblouissent pas, mais je ressens quand même lorsqu'on se fou de moi comme tirer la langue comme un gamin de 3 ans. Passé le petit côté amusant des petites blagues muettes, la personne se rendais compte de mon handicap lorsque je devais me déplacer hors de chez moi : la canne, super sexy, les rentre dedans incessant et des fois gênants, la difficulté tout simplement. S'en suivais donc un long regard de pitié -que je vois ou non, il est la- puis des aides à la fois inutiles et agaçantes à chaque seconde.

Alors je laissais ma main glisser sur la poignée et je me dis qu'une soirée de répit ne me ferais pas de mal après cette journée.

La fortune de nos parents nous avait permis à mon frère et moi d'obtenir un magnifique loft en plein centre. Emmett et moi y habitions depuis 5 ans, lorsque j'avais décidé de venir faire des études dans la même université que lui. A l'époque, toute ma vie était parfaite. J'avais pu admirer la vue qu'offrait notre baie vitrée gigantesque, que ce soit depuis notre canapé immense ou depuis la terrasse qui s'étendait tout le long de l'appartement. La clarté du salon était juste époustouflante. Des fois, quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de le voir encore.

Nous l'avions meublé à notre goût, c'est à dire sans fioritures, juste ce que nous voulions. Un canapé d'angle pouvant accueillir 15 personnes, 2 fauteuils de la même gamme parce que j'aimais que les choses collent ensemble. Un tapis blanc, poilu et super douillet, pour mes séances de lecture que j'adorais à même le sol. Un écran plat monstrueux pour les matchs d'Emmett. Sur la gauche il y avait aussi une salle à manger avec une grande table. La cuisine américaine était ouverte et très bien équipée, elle me permettais de préparer absolument tout ce que je voulais. Nous avions chacun une chambre -fermée, même pour un loft, nous avions besoin de notre intimité- séparées par une salle de bain digne des plus grands hôtels : baignoire pouvant accueillir 3 personnes, au moins, douche spa, double vasque et le tout dans des tons blanc gris et noir. Pour ce qui est de nos chambres, elles nous ressemblent également. Pour Emmett, un lit « king size », une armoire « king size », une autre télé « king size », et un miroir « king size » accroché au plafond, au dessus de son lit. Tout chez lui était « king size », mais chez tout autre être humain, ca correspond à « taille standard ». De mon côté, un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Simple, comme moi.

Mais depuis mon « accident », non seulement ma vie, mais également celle d'Emmett a changé. Faisant preuve d'un moral d'acier et d'une volonté à toute épreuve, il ne m'a pas abandonné une seconde. Il est allé voir plusieurs médecins, leurs demandant comment rendre ma vie plus simple, il épluchais tous les sites Internet, tous les bouquins. Nous étions dans l'appartement depuis 2 ans lorsque c'était arrivé et mes parents ont voulu que je revienne avec eux à Seattle. Mais Emmett a pris ma défense en bataillant pour que je conserve un tant soit peut de dignité en ayant la possibilité de vivre ma vie le plus normalement possible. C'est ainsi qu'on a décidé de plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, rien ne devais bouger dans l'appartement. Au début je trébuchais sur tout, même si tout était immobile, mais après quelques semaines, mon corps commençait à se mouver entre les meubles, les évitant instinctivement.

Deuxièmement, en ma présence, nous ne devions éviter les moments de silence. En effet, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou Emmett a fait office de nouveau meuble parce qu'il ne m'avait pas signifié sa présence, et le tout à MON détriment bien sur.

Troisièmement, ne pas arrêter de vivre. Rencontrer du monde, sortir, travailler, s'amuser. Tout en prenant soin d'éjecter les malheureux qui s'en prennent à moi, et même si c'est Emmett qui l'a dit à voix haute, je savais et je sais toujours m'en charger toute seule. Je ne suis pas sa sœur pour rien non plus !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce 2ème chapitre avec une petite (toute petite hein :p) explication frère soeur. Rooo pas d'Edward pour le moment, mais je vais plus vous lâcher avec lui après donc ça fait pas de mal ;)<p>

J'envisage aussi un POV Edward, mais si je le publie, ca sera plus tard ^^

Merci encore de votre enthousiasme par rapport à cette fiction et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et espère ne jamais le faire !

A bientôt,

**XoXo Deymor**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre :)

Il est également plutôt court, mais les choses commencent à venir ^^'

Je tiens également à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive énormément ! Et également pour vos mises en alertes et favoris, et aussi juste pour vos visites :D

Pour les anonymes = popo: Non, Edward ne sait pas, en même temps elle fait tout pour :p / feelixis: Oh oui, un sacré caractère :D Et je compte bien le faire ramer notre Eddie ;) / Et merci également à diana et Karine !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Bella vit dans le noir depuis sa maladie. Alors que tout s'enchaine contre elle, elle fait la connaissance de son nouveau colocataire. Mais si elle pouvait s'épargner un regard de pitié en plus pour une fois ?

Rated M pour lemon à venir :p

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Il était 3 heures du matin et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. J'ai entendu Edward cuisiner quelque chose un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et je m'étais énervée toute seule à l'idée qu'il chamboule la cuisine après le salon. Je n'avais pas osé je rejoindre. J'avais une trouille bleue. Parce que si je fais le moindre pas dehors, j'ai peur qu'il me voit telle que je suis et qu'il agisse comme tous les autres. Ma faim ne m'aidais pas à dormir vu que mon ventre grondais toutes les 2 minutes. Je me décidais alors à ma lever alors que l'appartement était silencieux.

L'une des choses positive que ma cécité m'a apporté c'est sans doute l'amélioration de mes autres sens. J'entendais mieux, je sentais mieux, je goûtais mieux, mais le sens qui s'est le plus développé, c'est mon touché. Je sortis donc le plus silencieusement possible, et me dirigeais directement vers le frigo. Bien. Rien ne semblais avoir bougé. J'attrapais le tupperware situé sur la plaque du haut dans lequel j'avais mis les restes de lasagnes de la veille. Je m'emparais également de la bouteille de jus d'orange en verre qui elle était à droite de celle du lait dans la porte. Je le refermais silencieusement également. Bon le micro onde ne serait pas silencieux mais je n'allais quand même pas manger froid juste par peur de troubler le sommeil de mon nouveau colocataire.

Je prenais un verre dans le placard, puis des couverts dans le tiroir sous le plan de travail. J'y déposais le tout et rencontrais un premier obstacle. Je touchais l'objet et compris que c'était une assiette recouverte d'un film aluminium.

- Grrrr !

Il ne pouvait pas ranger son bordel quand même ? C'est énervée que je la déplaçais sans même inspecter ce qui s'y trouvais. La sonnerie du mirco onde ma calma et c'est debout que j'entamais mon casse croûte, plongeant ma fourchette directement dans le tupperware. Je bus une gorgée de jus d'orange pour faire passer le grosse bouchée que j'ai pris tellement je mourrais de faim, et c'est en hurlant que je la recrachais.

- Putain !

- Un problème ?

Je me figeais. Bon Bella réfléchi. Tu viens de crier parce que tu as bu du lait à la place du jus d'orange. Il doit y en avoir partout. Sa voix venait de sa chambre il a du y passer la tête. Il fait noir et je n'ai pas entendu le cliquetis de l'interrupteur. Il fait donc noir même pour lui, enfin moins vu que les lumières de la ville illuminent sans doute le salon et ainsi la cuisine.

- Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non je dormais pas de toute façon. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Oups, pas très crédible pour une personne normale de manger dans le noir. Vite trouve un truc.

- Je voulais pas te déranger, tu sais avec la lumière qui passe sous la porte.

- C'est très prévenant, et moi qui pensait que tu ne m'appréciais pas.

Je l'entendais bouger et cette fois ci il alluma la lumière. Et moi j'étais toujours pétrifiée, les mains contre le plan de travail. Est ce que je devais me retourner ? Et si je ne regarde pas dans sa direction, est ce qu'il va pas trouver ça bizarre ? Raaaa ce besoin de faire comme si j'étais normale allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais.

- C'est pas que je t'apprécie pas, mais tu arrive dans ma vie bien rangée alors je suis un peu... Surprise.

- J'ai vu ça, ton frigo est si bien rangé qu'on se croirais chez ma mère.

- C'est un compliment j'espère ?

- Ça dépend, c'est toi ou Emmett le maniaque ?

- Plutôt moi, mais il n'ose pas laisser traîner une assiette quand je suis dans les parages LUI.

J'insistais sur le lui pour qu'il comprenne pour l'assiette. L'ordre de l'appartement à l'air de bien passer pour un besoin obsessionnel de tout ranger, je continu donc dans ce sens.

- Oh, c'était pour toi en fait. Mais c'est vrai que dans le noir t'as pas du voir le post-it.

- T'es un accroc des post-it on dirait !

- Ouai désolé, une vieille habitude, avec mon père on ne discutait presque que comme ça.

Sa dernière remarque me peinait un peu pour lui, mais son ton ne laissait pas transparaître une blessure. Donc il m'avait laissé une assiette. A présent je me maudissais. Il a voulu être gentil et moi comme une gourde je pense qu'il est bordélique.

- C'est très gentil, mais je devais finir mes lasagnes.

- Oh... Ok. Tu veux de l'aide pour nettoyer ?

Le lait. Putain ! Je ne sais même pas ou il y en a et je dois nettoyer ça devant lui ? Bon sang même pas une demi journée que je veux essayer de joueur la fille qui voit et déjà les problèmes s'accumulent.

- Non, ça ira je nettoierais demain, je suis fatiguée la.

- Ok.

- Tu as pas cours demain en fait ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Si, mais le programme de Columbia est bien plus dur que ce que je pensais, alors je prends de l'avance en révisant un peu.

- Oh, et tu étudie quoi ?

- C'est une blague ? Je suis peut être habillé en docteur pour Halloween en plein mois de septembre ?

Raaaaaa !

- Ouai désolée, la fatigue. Bon, heu on se voit plus tard alors ?

- Ok, bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Et re raaaa ! Il n'a pas bougé. Heureusement qu'avec les années j'ai appris à déambuler naturellement dans cet appartement, mais le stress du à son probable regard sur moi me fait douter de ma capacité à faire 10 mètres sans me cogner à quelque part. Mais ouf, je finis dans ma chambre sans problème. J'avais survécu ! Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit et tout s'était bien passé ! _Ouai, si on ne compte pas le fait qu'il doit me __prendre pour une tarée écervelée..._Mais c'est plus que motivée que je prenais mon portable.

La technologie me surprendra toujours. Avant mon accident, j'avais un téléphone portable qui faisait rire tous mes amis tellement il semblait être vieux, il était très simple : il ne me permettait que d'appeler et d'envoyer des sms. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Mais lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai eu le malheur de constater que mon téléphone m'était totalement inutilisable. J'avais fini par le balancer et le casser en plusieurs morceaux à la force de mes pieds après une crise. Elles étaient malheureusement nombreuse à mes « débuts ».

Mais un jour mon frère est rentrée d'une de ses journée de shopping avec Rose et il m'a présenté ce portable*. Depuis, je ne m'en passe plus. Parce qu'il ne me permet pas juste d'appeler et d'envoyer des messages. Non, il me permet de tout faire presque normalement. Munie de mon oreillette, je demandais l'envoi d'un sms à Emmett et je me mis à tapoter frénétiquement sur le clavier en braille :

_Emmett, je te pardonne si tu me rends un grand service. Et pas de question. La seule chose à savoir, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu dise à Edward que je suis aveugle._

Je réécoutais le message et l'envoyais, fière de moi.

Une fois accroché à mon cou, si j'activais la caméra, il me permettait de me déplacer dans la rue avec plus de facilité en me prévenant des obstacles. Mais son efficacité n'est pas à toute épreuve alors je ne l'utilise que rarement. Mais ce que j'utilise le plus, c'est le scanner qui me permet de lire en braille chaque chose anodine dans la vie de « monsieur tout-le-monde ». Une carte de restaurant, un panneau, un livre noir**... Tout cela m'est accessible, et je n'ai même pas l'air d'une attardée puisqu'il ressemble à n'importe quel téléphone de dernière génération. Il n'a juste pas d'écran (useless voyons) et la synthèse vocale me permet de l'utiliser en signifiant simplement par mon oreillette que je voulais faire quelque chose.

C'est donc bien plus à l'aise que je me mis au lit, et cette fois ci je m'endormis avant d'avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>*Je me suis inspirée d'un portable pour aveugle en projet pour le moment, mais que j'ai trouvé génial et qui devrait vraiment être commercialisé, le lien est sur mon profil.<p>

**Un livre noir est le terme utilisé par les non/mal voyants pour les livres imprimés normalement et pas en braille.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a également plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ça avancera encore un peu, et il sera également plus long :) Par contre j'ai encore des modifications à faire pour que tout colle et je le poste. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance aussi donc je vais ralentir le postage, mais la suie viendra quand même :p<p>

Merci de votre intérêt pour cette fic et merci de votre soutien ! A bientôt :)

**XoXo Deymor**


End file.
